The Lily Under Ciel
by Itachiru
Summary: A song-fic using "May" by James Durbin. A look at the once great demon Sebastian Michaelis and how he deals with death, loss of love, and fatherhood all at once. Sebastian/Ciel Very sad fic.


WARNING! This story has M-Preg in it. Not in a super gross way, so dont freak out.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, but I do own Ambrose and Lily. Any of the characters or settings from Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso. Also, the song used in this fic is called "May" by James Durbin. All I did was change a few words. It's a good song, but you will cry.

Back story…: This is based on an rp between my Ciel and I. Ciel and Sebastian have two children. One is called Ambrose Michaelis whom is birthed by Lizzy, but has traits of Ciel and Sebastian. ((I know it's weird, but bear with us)) One is called Lily, whom you will read about. Now, Lily is birthed by Ciel himself. We are using the fact that Ciel is a demon and can shape shift into what he wants, so he stays as a woman until he gives birth.

_**Now, Ciel and I were two children just swimming in a pool  
>We'd ride on rockets, swing-sets and we tried to touch the moon<br>And I will never forget the first time he touched my hand  
>I knew this could be the one who would make me an honest man<strong>_

_**She was like the way he was  
>She was like the way he was<strong>_

_**Now, we got older faster than we ever could have seen  
>Lights went down on graduation then on a wedding ring<br>We bought our first house and had a baby on the way  
>But during birth, I got my daughter<br>God took away my Ciel**_

Sebastian clutched the newborn in his hands close to him as he watched his son grip the cold sheets where his dead mother lay. Time seemed to stop for the once proud demon as he watched all color leave Ciel's face. Placenta dripped from the newborn baby girl as Sebastian watched Ciel's form return to its original male state.  
><em><strong><br>**__**And I didn't know how to say what I felt**__**  
><strong>__**No, I didn't know how to say what it felt like**_

For once, Sebastian was speechless…for once he did not know what this feeling was inside of him. Death? Affect him? If someone had told him long ago that he would be here today, feeling such human emotions, he would proceed to laugh in their face. But death had taken hold of his partner. He reached out and grabbed their son, Ambrose, from the body as it proceeded to burst into a blue flame. Ambrose tried to run...tried to escape from the grasp of his father, but suddenly stopped as he saw tears gracing his father's features as they had never had before. Soon all that was left on the bed was a pile of ash. By then, Sebastian had returned from his dumbstuck state. He wiped the offending tears from his eyes and grabbed a cloth, wiping the baby girl clean of her mother's fluids. Ambrose watched his father work meticulously, almost like a robot. He reached out to touch him, but his father shook his head. "Ambrose...please keep an eye on Lily."he replied. "Lily?"ambrose asked. "Yes…your sister..."he replied, looking over at the sleeping girl who sported Ciel's features.  
><em><strong><br>**__**She was just like he was**__**  
><strong>__**When you looked into his eyes you'd come undone**__**  
><strong>__**She was just like he was**__**  
><strong>__**She could love you on your worst day**__**  
><strong>__**And didn't care about the mistakes**__**  
><strong>__**She was like he was**__**  
><strong>_

The next day, a grave had been dug in the plot in England where Ciel Phantomhive's mansion had once stood. Sebastian placed what remained of Ciel in it. As he shoveled the dirt on the glass container of ashes, memories of his love filled his head; How they had met, their adventures together, their arguments, their lovemaking, everything that had made him into the being he was today. Ciel had summoned him, yes, but it was he in the end that had been so thoroughly used and then devoured by the little creature. As he smoothed out the dirt and placed the shovel back where it belonged, he took one look at the grave and bowed, his hand over his heart. "Goodbye…My Lord."

_**Now, baby girls love daddy most  
>But they need a mother's care<br>I tried my best to raise her right  
>I just couldn't braid her hair<br>One day she got old enough to have her wedding day  
>But as I walked her down the aisle<br>All I could see was my Ciel**_

It was many years later and the piano in the grand ballroom of the rebuilt Phantomhive mansion could be heard once again. Sebastian, still as young as ever would sit there and play in his free time. Though the piano was loud, he could still hear his now twenty one year old daughter meandering toward him. He felt her arms encircle his neck and he stopped playing, placing his hand on top of her arm. "Lily, welcome home, dear child." he replied, "How did your outing with your brother and George Middleford go?" Lily would smile with those perfect eyes of her mother's.

"_Father…I wish to marry him."_

Sebastian's blood ran cold in his veins. "Excuse me?"he would ask. "I wish…to marry George…erm…Lord Middleford."she replied. It was only then that Sebastian spied the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. He was quiet for a moment as he looked at his daughter's happy face. Yes, she had been betrothed to the Middleford lad, but…it was too soon. Twenty one years was just too fast for Sebastian to grasp as he looked down, dumbfounded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew though…he knew that he must let her go. He opened his eyes once again to give his consent, but all he could see was his Ciel Phantomhive.

_**And I didn't know how to say what I felt**__**  
><strong>__**No, I didn't know how to say what it felt like**__****_

_**She was just like he was**__**  
><strong>__**When you looked into her eyes you'd see the sun**__**  
><strong>__**She was just like he was**__**  
><strong>__**She could love you on your worst day**__**  
><strong>__**And didn't care about the mistakes**__**  
><strong>__**She was like he was**__****_

_**But Ciel, I hope you can see what I see**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause when they talk about our baby girl they think of you**__**  
><strong>__**And they say to me**__****_

_**She's just like he was**__**  
><strong>__**When I looked into his eyes I'd see the sun**__**  
><strong>__**She was just like he was**__**  
><strong>__**He could love you on your worst day**__**  
><strong>__**And doesn't care about the mistakes**__**  
><strong>__**She was like he was**__****_

_**She was just like he was**__**  
><strong>__**When I looked into his eyes I'd come undone**__**  
><strong>__**She was just like he was**__**  
><strong>__**And I cannot feel my heart beat**__**  
><strong>__**Without the thought of him inside me**__**  
><strong>__**She was like he was**_

The wedding had been over for some time and the carriage was ready to escort the new bride and groom to their new home. Sebastian held tight to his daughter, whom looked so much like his lover. She had tears in her eyes as she clutched tightly to her father. Sebastian held in his emotions and clutched his daughter just as tightly. "Should anything be the matter, please do not hesitate to come back and see Father." he replied. "My door will always be open to my tiger Lily." The girl nodded and gave her father a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek. She let go slowly and then climbed into the carriage next to her husband. The coachman cracked the whip and the couple was off. Sebastian left the waving crowd and made his way to the graveyard in the back of the mansion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single white rose from his pocket. "Forgive me, my Lord. I know that she is different…she is not human, but I wanted her to experience life as you did…as a normal human…she has all of the years in the world to become a decrepit demon like myself. At least for a little while…I wanted her to become just like you."he replied, placing the rose on the gravestone. "Forgive me once again, my Lord., for not missing you as much as I should have considering our relations. She never let me miss you because she is just the way you were."


End file.
